Age is Just a number
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel had his whole life ahead of him, he was finally a qualified teacher but when he meets his student Blaine Anderson, his whole life gets turned around. Blaine ends up pregnant, what will happen to the couple?


Blaine Anderson was 16 years old, he lives in Westerville, Ohio with his parents and twin Devon Anderson. The twins were both very talented and sung together. They were called the Anderson Brothers. When they start McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio they become the stars of the Glee Club. Blaine's mom gets his report card and goes to see the principal, she tells him she wants Blaine to have the best teacher tutor him.

Kurt Hummel is 26 years old and lives in Lima, Ohio. He is a AP English teacher. He is asked to tutor Blaine Anderson. He agrees but it ends up changing his life forever.

..

Blaine Anderson walked into AP English with his brother. He was jumping on Devon's back, Devon flipped him off, he bumped into Kurt Hummel.

"Sorry mate." Devon laughed.

"Yeah sorry."

"You must be the Anderson twins."

"Anderson Brothers actually." Devon smirked.

"I am Mr Hummel, your teacher for this year." Blaine laughed.

"Your so screwed bro!"

"Detention for both of you."

"What the F MAN!" Devon was pissed off. "I ain't done nothing wrong!"

"Throwing your brother of your back, calling me mate. Do I need to go on? Take a seat." Both the boys sat together. Kurt figured out that Blaine was very intelligent it was simply the fact that Devon would distract him. He knew Mrs Anderson was a very powerful lady so he decided he would need to tutor the boy. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Mr Hummel. He had perfect hair, he was very handsome.

"Blaine! Devon!" Two cheerleaders were throwing themselves at the boys. Both of them were very flirty. After class Kurt got Blaine to stay behind.

"Your mother requested a tutor for you, when is best for you?"

"Erm, Mondays and Thursdays, Devon has soccer so he would be quiet." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled.

"Excellent, shall we say 4:30?"

"Perfect." Blaine blushed. On Thursday Kurt popped home after work, he got changed and did his hair, he didn't know why but he felt he needed to. Blaine showered and dressed nicely too. Kurt drove to Westerville, he pulled up to a big modern house. He knocked on the door, Blaine answered.

"Hey."

"Come in." Blaine let him in.

"You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you my parents designed it and built it." He saw pictures of the family. He smiled. Blaine lead him to the dining room. They studied for two hours, they realised they both liked a lot of the same things, they had a lovely time getting to know each other. They both blushed when they would touch. A few weeks past, they had gotten very close. They found themselves flirting. Neither of them would admit to the other one but they had fallen for each other. When Blaine is at a party, he realises he has had too much to drink he calls Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I erm I think your beautiful and wow those lights are bright."

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"The party was amazing!" He could hear Blaine cheering in the background.

"Where are you?"

"Oh shit!" He heard a lot of crashing.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"That's a lot of blood."

"Where are you?!"

"School." Kurt jumped in his car, he pulled up at the school and found Blaine laid on the floor, he had bumped his head and cut his arm. He went to help him up. "NO! Lay down, look at the stars! They're beautiful! Like you!" Kurt knew he was drunk but still found himself blushing. He took him back to his apartment. Blaine was sat on Kurt's couch. Kurt got him a coffee and sobered him up. He cleaned up his cuts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, I am so sorry."

"It's okay I am glad you called me anything could've happened." Blaine blushed. "What happened?"

"Santana threw a party I decided to walk home next thing I know I am here." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled.

"You did tell me I was good looking." Blaine laughed.

"I am sorry but it is true."

"Thank you." Kurt blushed. Blaine looked around.

"You have a wonderful apartment."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Course not. Towels are in the cupboard."

"Thanks." Blaine went into the shower. Kurt him out some clothes on the bed to wear. He decided to order a pizza. Blaine had a shower, then dressed into the jogging bottoms. He came through to the lounge without a top on and wet hair, Kurt couldn't believe how stunning his body was.

"Like what you see?"

"So what if I do?" Blaine laughed. He went over to Kurt.

"Well I think it's a bit unfair me being the only one without a top." He pulled Kurt's off in one swift action. Kurt blushed. "I told you you were beautiful." Blaine touched Kurt's chest. "Your stunning." He leaned in for a kiss which Kurt couldn't control himself and ended up deepening it. He lead Blaine to the bedroom where they spent a lot of time making love and pleasuring each other. In the morning they made love again twice, took a shower together, then went to work/school separately. Blaine was late to his class. Kurt smiled to him.

"Good morning Blaine, lovely of you to join us."

"Sorry sir."

"OI! BLAINE!" Devon called. "You dirty stop out!"

"Shut up Devo!" Blaine sat next to him.

"Come on details! Who was it?!"

"No one you know." Kurt couldn't help but listen in.

"Boys, perhaps you should do more reading then chit chat."

"Sorry sir." Blaine smiled.

"I am not sorry! My little twin here got laid last night!"

"I don't think that is an appropriate conversation for this lesson." Kurt looked between them. Devon carried on perusing quietly. Blaine and Kurt kept looking at each other. Kurt knew what they had done was very unprofessional but he wanted to have Blaine to himself. That evening Blaine went to Kurt's and they spent the night together again, the next few weeks were similar. Blaine would come round after school, they would get dinner and cuddle on the couch sharing kisses. They had really fallen for each other. Blaine stayed most nights. Blaine surprised Kurt with a candlelit dinner.

"Baby this is amazing."

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He kissed Kurt.

"Thank you." They sat down. "This tastes amazing."

"I know that I shouldn't but I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Both of them smiled. Blaine got up and kissed Kurt, they made love together. The next morning Blaine threw up. Kurt ran to his side and rubbed his back. "Oh honey." Blaine leaned back against the shower.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, your ill. Why don't you stay here today and I will swing by at lunchtime and see how you are."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kurt went to work, Blaine was sick a few more times but finally got some rest. Blaine's class was first period.

"Mr Hummel?"

"Yes Devon."

"Is my bro coming in today?"

"How would I know?"

"He might have phoned the school, he ain't been home in a good week, mom's home tonight."

"Okay, well I will email the office and find out for you is that okay?"

"Thanks Mr Hummel." Kurt smiled. He didn't need to email the office. He shot Blaine a text.

 _K- Hi honey, hope you are feeling a bit better, Devon said your mom is gonna be home tonight. Xx_

 _B- I feel like a bus hit me, and she won't notice. Xx_

Kurt smiled. Devon was talking openly about how it was their birthday on Saturday. So Kurt booked a weekend away for the couple to New York. He booked tickets to see Broadway's Moulin Rouge. He was excited to tell Blaine later. On his way home, he got some roses and a card. He opened the door. Blaine was still in bed. So he went into the bedroom.

"Hey babe."

"Wow." Blaine sat up. Kurt kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am a bit better."

"Probably a 24 hour bug." Blaine faked a smile. Kurt gave him the roses. He opened the card.

"Omg! Kurt this is amazing!"

"I wanted to make your birthday special." Blaine kissed him.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." Blaine got a text from Devon.

 _Devo- OI BRO MOM IS HOME WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _Blaine- At my boyfriends, I got a 24hr bug!_

 _Devo- YUCK. MOMMA WANTS TO SEE YOU_

 _Blaine- I will come home in the morning._

 _Devo- K LOVE YOU BRO_

Blaine and Kurt went away for his birthday he was still being very sick. Kurt was worried about him. They returned home. Kurt was in his class when Devon came in.

"Hi sir."

"Hi Devon."

"I feel like I should tell you, but loads of rumours are going round about you and Blaine. Apparently Iona saw you together in New York, holding hands, kissing etc. Blaine said it ain't true but asked me to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me Devon I appreciate it. I gave Iona a detention last week, she missed a modelling gig so it's probably her idea of revenge, I will speak to her and the principal as these allegations are very serious."

"I thought you would." Devon left. He ignored Blaine the entire day. Blaine was sick in Kurt's class.

"Sorry sir."

"It's fine. Devon can you take him to the nurse." Blaine went to the nurse. He got sent home and his mom took him to the doctors. They told him he was 9 weeks pregnant. His mom went to get a coffee so she didn't know. He told his mom it was stomach flu and she took him home.

"Well darling I am going to call the school and tell them you are staying home the rest of the week and that means HOME not at your boyfriends."

"Okay momma." She kissed his forehead.

"I am booking a tour for summer so I think you will need to take so school leave. That tutor has been amazing!" Blaine was due in September so he knew a summer tour wouldn't work..

"Would you be mad if I didn't want to tour?"

"Honey what has brought this on? You love singing."

"I know but I want to do well in school."

"I will get a tutor for the road, honey you and Devo have worked so hard for this." Blaine smiled. "Get some rest."

 _B- Hey babe, mom took me to drs, need to talk to you xx_

 _K- Someone saw us, we need to stay away from each other. I cannot be in a relationship with you, don't text me or come over. I'm sorry x_

Blaine cried himself to sleep. He was pregnant and Kurt didn't want anything to do with him. He had been given anti nausea tablets, so by Monday he could return to school. He decided he needed to get rid of the rumours by pretending he was with someone else. He texted Sebastian and they went on a date on Sunday.

"I was surprised when you asked me out."

"I like you, I was too scared to tell you." Sebastian kissed Blaine. The next day Blaine met with him before class, they walked hand in hand to Kurt's class. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, it had been less than a week and Blaine was with someone else. Devon came over to the pair.

"I KNEW IT!" Blaine laughed.

"Shut up Devo!"

"THIS IS LIKE SO COOL DUDE." Blaine flirted with Sebastian. Kurt was jealous.

"Sebastian please stop talking." He was deliberately embarrassing Sebastian. "Detention Sebastian." After the lesson Blaine confronted him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, get out my class. Now." Blaine huffed.

"I didn't end this, you did." Blaine walked off. A few weeks past Blaine had his 12 week scan, his baby was healthy, he wanted to tell Kurt but Kurt ignored him. Kurt hated seeing Blaine with Sebastian. Blaine kept his pregnancy a secret, he ended up quitting school as it was too hot to wear jumpers. He told his mom the truth who was supportive. Sebastian supported Blaine. Blaine was starting to fall for Sebastian but he loved Kurt. He learned he was having a girl at 16 weeks. Sebastian went baby shopping with him.

"Blaine! Look at this!"

"That is adorable. I want to get her coming home outfit, it has to be perfect."

"Ooo what about this one!"

"I like that a lot." Blaine wanted this to be with Kurt but Kurt told him he didn't love him, he was heartbroken. A few weeks past. Blaine's mom said after the baby was born, Seb could move in too. Blaine wanted it with Kurt more than anything. Blaine was 26 weeks pregnant, he hadn't seen Kurt in 10 weeks. He was on the way to the mall with Sebastian, when a car crashed into them. Blaine was in totally agony, everything was blurry.

"My ba-baby." Blaine collapsed. Blaine was rushed to hospital. They delivered a baby girl, she was 2 pounds 9 ounces. Sebastian took lots of pictures for Blaine. In school Devon got a call from his mom. He ran back into the class.

"I GOTTA GO SIR!"

"Excuse me Devon, sit down!"

"NO, MY BROTHER IS IN HOSPITAL! HE COULD DIE! MY NIECE IS 14 WEEKS EARLY!"

"What?"

"Blaine was involved in a car accident, they had to deliver the baby at 26 weeks!" Devon rushed off. Kurt was stunned, Blaine had been pregnant and alone. He looked back at the texts, Blaine wanted to tell him something he had tried so many times but Kurt wouldn't let him. He had a daughter. She was going to be ill. After class, Kurt went to the hospital. Sebastian, Devon and Blaine's mom had all gone home.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm his ex, the baby he had is my baby." The nurse nodded. She took him to Blaine's room.

"He lost a lot of blood. He is in a coma. His brain is showing no activity I must prepare you for the worse, it is unlikely Blaine will survive the night, baby girl Anderson was born a few hours ago, she is also on life support, she is a fighter like daddy."

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet. If you sit with Blaine I will come and get you when she is ready for visitors."

"Thank you." The nurse went. "Blaine I don't know if you can hear me or not but I didn't mean what I said I love you so much, I love our daughter so much, I am so sorry."

"YOU!" Kurt turned around. "You're her other dad." Devon walked towards him. "Aren't you like 30?"

"I am 24."

"Oh, sorry."

"Kinda offended."

"What the hell?"

"I know it's wrong, but I love your brother I really do."

"You broke his heart."

"I know Devon, Iona found out I had no choice, at least this way I could see him."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"My brother loves you." Two weeks past. Kurt was there everyday, he resigned from the school. Devon kept Sebastian and his mom away. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand when he decided to sing to him.

 _ **Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me**_

 _ **Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

 _ **I make-believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
That I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**_

 _ **Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
You're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

 _ **I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry**_

 _ **At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away**_

 _ **Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your**_ _**face  
You're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

Blaine's hand twitched.

"Blaine!"

"My ba-baby." Kurt got the nurse. Half an hour later he came into the room. "Where is my baby?"

"She's okay, she is perfect Blaine you did so well."

"How did you know?"

"Devon told me."

"Oh."

"I was so worried about you. I love you so much Blaine." Kurt kissed him. "I resigned from the school I know it won't be easy but I want to be with you, I want to raise our daughter together."

"I love you too." A few hours later Blaine was able to be wheeled down to see his daughter. "Hey Princess daddy missed you. I can't believe how beautiful you are. I love you so much Evangeline."

"Evangeline?"

"Yeah, Evie for short."

"I love it." A few weeks later both Evie and Blaine were allowed home, Devon had spoken to Blaine's mom and she agreed not tell anyone he was Blaine's teacher. Blaine moved into Kurt's apartment. Kurt started back at the school. He had to afford all of the diapers, formula and everything else. Kurt's dad Burt met his granddaughter and was smitten. Kurt and Burt were in the kitchen whilst Carole was cuddling Evangeline.

"She is so beautiful."

"I know."

"What happened with Blaine?"

"Well we broke up and then he found out he was 9 weeks pregnant like a day later, but I wouldn't talk to him so he couldn't tell me. Then his brother told me that he had been in an accident and had Evangeline."

"Aren't you upset you missed the pregnancy?"

"I am, but I know we can have more. I broke his heart I am just glad that we are making it work with Evie."

"He's quite young, how old is Blaine?"

"17."

"What?"

"I know, but you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Okay that is true. I am proud of you son." A few weeks past. Kurt was pushing the stroller in the mall. Sebastian came up to him.

"No way sir!" he looked at the baby. "Is that Evie?"

"Yeah."

"Are you babysitting for Blaine?" Kurt didn't want to have to lie for the rest of his life.

"No, she's my daughter." Sebastian looked at him.

"It was true!"

"Yes."

"I am gonna tell everyone!" Sebastian walked away. Kurt knew he needed to tell the truth he was on Evie's birth certificate. A few days later there was a knock at Kurt's apartment door. Blaine answered, Kurt was on the couch giving Evie a bottle.

"Hi?"

"Good afternoon, I am sheriff Dan, this is Kesha from social services, are you Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Is Mr Hummel here?"

"Yeah."

"We have had reports of the relationship between the two of you. Due to your age Blaine, we are very concerned that is why Kesha is here. Mr Hummel?"

"Yeah?"

"I am arresting you on suspicion of having inappropriate relationships with a student. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"NO Kurt!"

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt was taken to the Sheriffs office. Blaine spoke to Kesha.

"How old were you when you first had intercourse with Mr Hummel?"

"Why does it matter?!"

"We need to ensure you have not been taken advantage off."

"I haven't been, I love Kurt, we have a baby together. I don't care he was my teacher, but he hasn't been for a long time. I want to raise my daughter with my boyfriend and be left alone!"

"Blaine, how old were you?"

"16, so old enough to consent." Kesha noted everything down.

"I will go and speak to Sheriff Dan, I will speak to you soon, if you need anything here is my number." Blaine cried himself to sleep, he didn't want Kurt to get in trouble. Two days later Kurt opened the front door. Blaine ran over to him and cuddled him.

"I love you so much!" Kurt kissed him.

"I love you more Blaine!"

"What happened?"

"You were old enough to consent, you made the first move, I shouldn't have allowed it to go that far and we only properly got together after Evie's birth. They think it was a one night stand that you got pregnant from, then we only started a relationship after her birth."

"Are we allowed to be together?"

"We are now, I am not your teacher. I got fired from McKinley but that's not what I want to do anymore."

"What are you gonna do?"

"My dream was always NYADA in New York."

"Let's do it! Let's go to New York!" Blaine kissed him.

A few weeks later they moved to New York and the young family bought an apartment. They got a bigger place as Kurt really wanted another baby. Within two weeks of being in New York Blaine discovered he was pregnant again. Evie was only 3 and ½ months old. He told Kurt who was thrilled. Kurt started at NYADA, he saw the local glee club, he remembered being in it at school.

"Hi I am Adam, captain of the glee club, try outs are Tuesday, you should come along." Kurt smiled, he thought about how much fun it would be but it would mean less time with Blaine and Evie, he knew that NYADA and working at the spotlight diner was going to take away a lot of time. When he came home Blaine was laid on the couch asleep, Evie was in her crib asleep. He curled up next to Blaine. The next day was Saturday he decided he wanted to propose to Blaine, so he made an excuse to go to the jewellers.

"I am gonna take Evie on a walk in central park, you finish your studies." Kurt kissed him. Blaine was doing his last semester online to graduate. He would go back to Ohio to do some finals and have graduation in a months' time. Kurt and Evangeline went to the best jewellers shop.

"Hello, sir how can I help you today?"

"I want to propose to my boyfriend." The lady smiled. He bought a ring, then went to their favourite spot in central park and texted Blaine. Blaine arrived at Central park.

"Hey you." Blaine kissed him. "Did you have a good morning?"

"We did, we may have accidentally gone into town. Look at this gorgeous unicorn tutu." Blaine laughed. His daughter was always so well dressed.

"I have been thinking, since we kinda don't have much of an income now, maybe I should get a job."

"You're pregnant. We can afford everything honey, with the allowance your parents send you and my job." Blaine's parents sent him $5000 a month. A few weeks later, Kurt had planned the perfect proposal, Blaine was 20 weeks pregnant. He serenaded him and off course Blaine said yes. Evie was now 6 months old. Blaine and Kurt were looking through wedding magazines.

"Can't we just elope?"

"Blaine this is the day where we become husbands I want it to be perfect."

"I know but as long as you and Evie are there it is perfect."

"I love you, but this will be the best day of your life."


End file.
